


Up, Up, and Away

by soleo_lion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleo_lion/pseuds/soleo_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus didn't know what he agreed to when he let Harry choose an activity for their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, Up, and Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts).



> AN: For Pekeleke, because she is such an inspiration! and because she said “pretty please.”  
> Also, this is un beta’d so all mistakes are my own.

Severus glared at the monstrous apparatus before him. He knew it had been suspicious that Harry had readily agreed to his stipulations to their honeymoon, but he had gotten what he’d wanted at the time.

The date had just coincided with the potions conference so perfectly that if he hadn’t at least posed the option he would have regretted it. Severus had gotten to take in his fill yesterday at the panels with a bored Harry sitting quietly beside him without complaint.

Today they had arrived early at the Burrow for Harry’s activity of choice. He was expecting something involving the Weasley family, and Arthur had been extremely excited when they had greeted him, but no. When they had emerged from the house he got his first glimpse of the rainbow colored gigantic balloon.

“The men arrived hours ago and have been filling it up since then. I’ve been asking them how it all works and it’s brilliant. Muggles sure are creative.” Arthur prattled on to Harry everything he had learned so far. Hot air balloons weren’t a new invention, but wizards had long ago stopped using them for obvious reason.

Taking his husband aside during the preparations he started, “Harry, you can’t expect me to…” He trailed off after the look he received. Yes, Harry did expect him to. He tried again. “We’re wizards Harry, if you wanted to fly we could just go grab our brooms… We don’t have to deal with …” he motioned to the hot air balloon, “all that.”

“You said I could choose what we did today. That you would go along with whatever I decided. Without complaint. Are you reneging on our deal? Because I went with you yesterday, I was patient and supportive. Even when you were invited to dinner by that German bloke to discuss velarian springs and the merits of lavender versus heather, I waited my turn to have your undivided attention. Today is my turn. You can storm off if you choose, but **I** will be spending **my** day enjoying the countryside from **that** balloon.” Harry stomped off toward the balloon, speaking to the pilot presumable about the time until takeoff.

Molly approached silently, and he sighed internally, meddling red-heads. “He’s been looking forward to this for months. Since you set a date I think. He told Ron about this muggle movie he got to see once where at the end the couple flies away in a balloon. He thought it was terribly romantic. He started looking up everything he’d need to have one come out here and take you up. He wanted it to be a surprise. If you’re not going to go, maybe I can talk him into letting Arthur and I have a go. It looks like fun.” She was gazing at the balloon fondly and then Arthur’s excited expression as he spoke to one of the ground crew checking the basket.

“Unfortunately, Molly, I don’t think that will be an option. It will be hours before Harry and I return and possibly the balloon will land miles away from here. Now if you would please, excuse me.” His ‘mother-in-law’, as he had begun referring to her internally, hated to see them argue and butted in regularly. As if she didn’t have enough children to interfere with already!

Walking calming over to Harry standing next to the basket he waited impatiently for their conversation to end. When Harry finally turned to him he wasn’t sure what he had been planning on saying but it hadn’t been, “I’m afraid of heights.”

This stopped Harry in openmouthed wonder. “But I’ve seen you fly!” His sharp look reminded Harry they were in mixed company.

“I am not incapable, but I do prefer keeping my feet on the ground. If you would just permit me a calming moment I will be right back and ready for our flight.” Harry nodded, the incredulous look still on his face.

He made a swift retreat to inspect the Burrow’s medicine cabinet. He just needed a calming draught and then he’d be able to join Harry for his romantic balloon ride. Downing the bottle brought an effortless calm. Unsure of how long the journey would take he pocketed two more of the dark green glass bottles. He made a mental note to replace these for Molly as soon as possible.

Harry was just climbing into the wicker basket of the balloon as he emerged from the house. He paused, enjoying the view of his husband straddling the edge, his tight jeans impossibly tighter against his firm arse. It still amazed him that this handsome young man had willingly, almost eagerly, become his husband. With the fear of heights dulled by the potions effects he was able to enjoy the smile Harry wore for the upcoming event, how the green eyes sparkled with excitement.

“I apologize for the delay. I’m ready now.” As dexterously as he could he climbed into the unsettlingly flimsy basket. It was large enough to hold ten, if they liked each other enough, but for himself, Harry and the pilot it was more than spacious.

Harry grabbed his hand as soon as he’d steadied himself. “Thank you, Severus. This means a lot to me.” The gentle smile he received was repayment enough in his book. He would do anything to make sure Harry could smile freely like that indefinitely.

The woshe of the blast valve startled Severus as much as the basket lurching into motion. He clutched the basket, and Harry’s hand firmly and they began lifting up.

“It’s okay, Severus. Stuart, our pilot, has fifteen years of experience with balloons. We’re in capable hands.” Harry patted his shoulder reassuringly with is free hand. “And if anything happens I’ll be here with you.”

He remained silent as the balloon climbed higher and higher. The southerly wind caught them gently and they made their way south toward Dartmoor National Park. The view below was breathtaking, and not just from fear.

Harry leaned against him, for warmth or comfort he wasn’t sure, but he enjoyed the feel of the younger body against his. “It’s beautiful up here.” Harry commented.

He moved his arm to wrap around the lean waist of his husband, holding him closer. Harry placed his head against his shoulder. “Yes, it certainly is. I can see why you enjoy it.” His calm tone didn’t hide the death grip he still had on the basket edge.

“Gentlemen, we’ve reached 1,500 feet, and I’ve spotted the perfect place to land. We’ve got about half an hour before we begin to descend.” Stuart was businesslike, ignoring the closeness of the two gentlemen in his craft. Severus appreciated his decorum, as muggles were not known for their temperance for anything out of the ordinary.

“This was special, I appreciate the effort.” He whispered into Harry’s ear. “but next time you want to do something romantic with me how about just a candlelit dinner for two?”

 

The End.


End file.
